


Their First

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Plot, Basically lacks plot, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Hitachiincest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorta does have a plot, Twincest, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru is upset that they're spending Christmas alone so Hikaru decides to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First

It was Christmas Eve and Kaoru had been moping around all day. The younger Hitachiin twin was more than disappointed that he'd only be spending Christmas with his brother this year. He hadn't expected his parents to come home for the holiday, they never did, but the boy had been expecting his fellow hosts to be around. Of course they weren't though, every single one of them had gone off for the holidays. Haruhi and her father went to visit a relatives, Honey and Mori were spending the year's Christmas at a martial arts festival, Kyouya was caught up in some sort of family business dinner and Tamaki, who had be depressed to find out Haruhi was leaving for the holidays, holed himself up at home with no chance of coming out before the holidays were over. 

Thus, Kaoru and Hikaru were left alone in their mansion on Christmas Eve. Not even the servants were around anymore, Kaoru has always insisted that after they finished their weekly duties they could have these two days off. Hikaru had never cared one way or another, they were just servants after all, it's not like having them there would make his brother any less lonely. In fact, the older twin didn't understand why his brother was so upset about spending the holiday alone with him. To Hikaru, it seemed like a golden opportunity. Spending two whole, Christmas themed days alone with the love of his life was more than enough to keep the boy happy but nevertheless, his Kaoru wasn't happy so neither was Hikaru. 

Not knowing how to cheer his brother up, mostly due to the fact that he couldn't understand his brother's disappointment, Hikaru decided the best way to make Kaoru feel better was so show him why he wasn't bothered by their lack of company. With that idea in mind the elder boy made his way into the living room with two cups of hot cocoa and a grin on his face. Just as he'd assumed, Kaoru was curled up on the couch him his Christmas pajamas, staring sadly at the huge tree that was displayed in the corner. There were still presents under it of course, their parents as well as friends had still sent gifts, they just weren't around for the actual holiday. 

"Kaoru," His brother called as he entered the room, barely succeeding in gaining the boy's attention. Still not deterred from his original plan of showing his lover how fun this Christmas could be, Hikaru sat down on the sofa, extending one for the mugs for Kaoru to take. Tentatively, the younger pulled his hands from under his blanket and reached out, taking the warm mug with a small smile. "I made it just the way you like it, milk and extra marshmallows, light on the whipped cream."

The smile on Kaoru's face grew bigger as Hikaru spoke although his sadness was still apparent. Luckily, Hikaru hadn't thought hot cocoa would do the trick so he'd planned ahead. Setting his drink down on the coffee table, the older twin stood up and walked over to the movie shelf, pulling a certain someone's favorite Christmas movie from the collection. With a grin still present on his face, Hikaru turned to his brother, waving the movie around. "And I thought we could watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas while we cuddle."

Kaoru wrapped his fingers around the warm mug more tightly, lifting it to his lips so he could take a sip while offering his brohter a shrug. The fact that Hikaru was going through all this trouble to make him feel better made him feel warm and fuzzy but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help but feel lonely. Sure, he loved spending alone with his twin, but holidays were meant to be spent with friends and family, not just one person. The truth was, ever since Haruhi showed up and brought the club closer together, Kaoru had assumed this would be his first real Christmas with the people he cares about. But that thought had been nothing more than a dream.

"Oh c'mon Kaoru," Hikaru said persuasively, sitting down next to him with the movie. "It'll be fun. Just you and me together, doing the things you love. We can even open a couple presents later tonight!" When they were younger the thought of opening presents on Christmas Eve used to make Kaoru giddy, and even now he had to admit that it still seemed fun. But he was still only going to have Hikaru to share these memories with. 

"I guess..." Kaoru responded, moving his eyes away guiltily. Seeing his brother trying so hard to cheer him up made him feel horrible about ruining the holiday for him. He knew Hikaru wasn't bothered by the fact that it was just the two of them, he just couldn't understand why. He supposed it was the same on Hikaru's end as well. Still, the thought didn't make him feel any better about his behavior. 

With a loud sigh Hikaru set the movie down next to his hot cocoa and reached over, plucking the mug from his lover's hands. "Hey-" Kaoru had started to protest but Hikaru cut him off with a finger to the lips. Once both mugs were safely on the table the older twin scooted against his brother and pulled the blanket so that it was covering them both, on arm wrapped around his slim waist. "W-what are you doing?" Kaoru stuttered, his cheeks turning a light pink color.

"Making you feel better," The elder replied simply before squeezing him into a sideways hug. The hug lasted for a few minutes, Kaoru silently being squeezed while Hikaru rubbed his nose comfortingly against his brother's neck. Finally he pulled his face away from Kaoru's neck although his arms stayed wrapped around his waist. "I know you're disappointed that are friends left for the holidays but..." He started, his voice soft as he stared into his lover's beautiful eyes. "But we're here together and there's plenty of things that we can do, just the two of us. This is the first Christmas that we're spending together."

Of course he didn't need Hikaru to elaborate on his meaning, it was fairly obvious. This was the first Christmas they've spent as lovers, previously they'd never actually defined lines but now things were more...official. Hikaru bringing that up just further intensified Kaoru's guilt. Instead of thinking about the lack of people around him he should have been focused on the one who was, his love. And there Hikaru was trying to cheer him up even though his brother was fairly sure he'd had other things planned. "I'm so sorry Hikaru," Kaoru sniffled, looking down at his blanket covered lap.

Hikaru, however, wasn't upset about it. In fact, he felt worse knowing that he'd caused his brother to cry, even if it was unintentional. The elder hated seeing tears in Kaoru's eyes. Instinctively his arms tightened around the younger's waist, bringing him impossibly closer. Removing one hand from under the blanket he held tightly onto his love's waist with the other. Meanwhile, his free hand came up to grip Kaoru's chin, lifting his head so they were looking into each other's eyes. The sight of tear tracks on the young boy's face made Hikaru bite his lip, feeling physical pain at the sight of his crying brother. Still gripping Kaoru's chin, Hikaru quickly leaned in, closing the distance in order to connect their lips in a deep, loving kiss. He released his hold on the younger's chin when he felt lips moving against his own in a warm, familiar fashion. The feeling made him smile into the kiss, wrapping both arms around Kaoru's waist once again. 

When the younger of the two broke the kiss to breathe, Hikaru smiled at him and said, "There's no reason to cry or be sorry, okay?" Then when he saw Kaoru's bottom lip jut out he added, "And don't pout!" Punctuating it by nipping his bottom lip. 

"Okay," Kaoru drew out the 'a' with a smile on his face. Once again Hikaru succeeded in making him smile. Despite the fact that he was still disappointed in not spending Christmas with his friends, he was grateful to get to spend his and Hikaru's first Christmas together, as just the two of them. "I'm glad we can spend this Christmas together." 

Hikaru laughed, shifting positions so he could pull the younger boy onto his lap. "You're cute," He stated, pecking Kaoru's lips with a wide grin. The older twin was thrilled now that his lover was no longer upset. Just seeing the boy's smile made Hikaru feel ten times better. 

"I am glad though," Kaoru said, becoming serious. "I'm glad we have the whole mansion to ourselves to make our first Christmas special. Because if everyone was here we wouldn't be able to do this," He said, leaning forward to kiss Hikaru. The elder could do nothing but hum against his lips, gripping Kaoru's hips and pulling them against one another. Kaoru's fingers found their way into Hikaru's hair, tugging lightly on the strands as they kissed. 

Hikaru parted his lips when he felt Kaoru start lapping at them, moving his hips against the older boy's as they continued to make out. Soon Kaour had to breathe though, leaving Hikaru to kiss and suck on his neck, leaving love bites along the boy's pale neck. They should be gone by the time winter vacation is over...probably. It's not like he would care either way, Kaoru is his and he needs to make sure everyone knows it. 

"Hikaru!" Kaoru threw his head back and gasped in reaction to Hikaur's fingers sliding up his shirt to pinch his sensitive nipples. He continued to play with the pink buds, knowing how vocal it made Kaoru. Hikaru couldn't get enough of those wonderfully delicious sounds that made him feel hot all over. He grew tired of the limited access he was granted while a shirt was still covering his love's body so he detached his lips from Kaoru's neck and released his sensitive flesh, receiving a whine from his twin who shifted around in his lap. The feel of their clothed erections rubbing together made Hikaru groan deep in his throat, fingers quickly tugging the thin material over his twin's head. He tossed the unwanted garment off the side, not caring where it landed. 

Once that was done he allowed Kaoru to remove his own pajama shirt before resuming his previous task of making him gasp and moan. Only this time, instead of rubbing and pinching the young lover's nipples, Hikaru leaned forward and took one between his teeth, rolling the hypersensitive flesh around while lapping at the bud with his hot tongue. The action made Kaoru cry out in pleasure, back arching against his lover. 

"H-Hikaru, oh god," He panted as the assault to his nipples continued. Moans were slipping from his parted lips every few seconds, eyes half lidded as he watched his brother lick and kiss his chest, leaving a few hickeys there as well. 

Hikaru drew his tongue all the way back up Kaoru's chest and neck, stopping to take his earlobe between his teeth and tug gently. At the same time, he shifted their positions enough so that one of his hands was tightly gripping his lover's hips, digging his thumb into the pleasure point, while the other hand moved to palm Kaoru through his think pajama pants. As soon as he felt the pressure he was trusting into Hikaru's hand, mewling like a needy kitten. The sound drove Hikaru wild, making him shove his lips roughly onto his lover's all the while, putting pressure on his pleasure points. 

"P-Please," Kaoru moaned, pulling away from the kiss so he could tilt his head back and close his eyes, still trusting into Hikaru's hand. "I...I need you, Hikaru." It wasn't exactly begging, Hikaru wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it if Kaoru were to do that, but the pleading tone in his voice coupled with his flushed cheeks, pleasure filled eyes and throbbing member had him quickly stripping the pair of the rest of their clothes, please to find out his twin hadn't been wearing anything under the thin fabric of his pajama pants. 

Kaoru waited impatiently as Hikaru dug around in the couch cushions looking for the lube he'd stashed there earlier for a situation just like this one. He hurriedly removed it, letting out a short 'ah ha!' before popping the cap and coating three of his fingers. As they'd done various times before, Kaoru spread his legs, biting down on his lip due to the mixed feelings of pain and pleasure as Hikaru pushed one of his coated fingers in. The pair didn't have sex enough to make the process virtually painless although it did hurt a lot less compared to their first time doing it. 

When Kaoru started pushing back on his twin's fingers, Hikaru slipped the second one in, repeating the process until the third was inserted and moving around. the younger twin moaned loudly, having always been vocal during sex, and moved with Hikaru's fingers, whimpering here and there. Once Hikaru was sure that Kaour was stretched enough, he hated his brother being hurt, especially when he was the cause, he removed his fingers and picked up the lube once more. Squeezing a generous amount into the palm of his hand he gripped his own, painfully hard member, and started pumping. Not only did Hikaru moan from the feeling but Kaoru also let a small moan slip as he watched his brother. 

"Are you ready?" Hikaru asked breathily, restraining himself from shoving into his brother's tight hole. Instead of nodding or speaking to let Hikaru know that he was, in fact, ready, Kaoru gripped his twin's shoulders and lowered himself onto his hard cock. The sensation had them both crying out in pleasure, Hikaru's hands clamping down on his lover's hips where he knew they'd be needed in a short while. 

Once Kaoru had taken all of his brother in he sat still, gripping Hikaru's shoulders tightly as he bit him lip, trying to adjust. He knew just how badly his twin wanted to fuck him, he felt the same way, but he knew he'd regret rushing later when he was in pain. So the two waited until Kaoru was accustomed to the feeling of Hikaru being inside him, filling him up. The wait wasn't a long one seeing as they'd done it quite a few time prior, yesterday morning being the latest. 

Hikaru knew when his twin was about to start moving, he could tell by the way he loosened his grip on his shoulders enough so he could push up. Hikaru also knew by the way his love had started to fidget slightly, rocking back and forth before finally picking himself up and moving. The pace wasn't fast at first, it was slow and experimental, most likely because Kaoru was still trying to adjust and had gotten impatient. But soon enough he was hoisting himself up and slamming back down on Hikaru's cock. The way he kept his lips parted, panting for breath as moans and loud cries left his mouth had the elder meeting his every move, their hips grinding into each other's at a furious pace. 

"Haah, Kaoru you feel so fucking good!" Hikaru groaned, head thrown back on the couch as he helped the younger twin move. Although he himself had never bottomed, and doubted he ever would because of Kaoru's preferences, he knew that whenever they did it like this his eager little Kaoru over did it. He'd dealt with the complaints of pain afterword so he started making it a point to help out as best he could. 

"I'm so close," Kaoru moaned, slamming down particularly hard. "T-touch m-me!" Hikaru did as instructed, removing his hand from Kaoru's hip so he could stroke his throbbing member. The elder twin could tell just how close his brother was as he continued his fast paced stroking, timing it with his thrusts. Without much warning, although it wasn't unexpected, Kaoru cried out, shooting his essence all over Hikaru's hand and chest while he screamed his name. That was all it took for Hikaru to come undone as well, the feeling of Kaoru's walls clenching around him as he came making him feel high. He rode out both of their orgasms before he stopped his thrusts, his lover slumping against his chest as he tried to catch his breath. 

Hikaru's chest heaved as they both recovered, his clean hand reached up to stroke Kaoru's head while he licked the cum off his other hand. After they'd both regained their breath the younger Hitachiin shakily got to his knees and collapsed back onto the couch. Hikaru couldn't help but let out a breathless chuckle, eyes closing from his exhaustion. That was great sex, it always was when he was with his love, but what really had him chuckling was what he had planned for tomorrow after presents. 

The oldest Hitachiin twin knew that his brother would be too tired to do anything, even watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas. So he shifted them around on the couch so they were laying pressed up against each other, which wasn't hard considering it was a couch, and pulled the blanket over their naked bodies. Despite the fact that they were sweaty now, the house got really cold at night, even with the heat running and one, or both of them, getting sick would suck. 

With a content smile on his face, Kaoru nuzzled his face into Hikaru's chest, an arm thrown over his stomach as well as one of his legs. Hikaru was also smiling contently, glad he was able to make this Christmas into a happy one for his brother. Not only that, but he also gets to celebrate this holiday the way he'd planned when he first heard that their friends woudldn't be around. 

Just as Hikaru was about to close his eyes and allow himself to slip into the realm of dreams, the neon blue lights on the digital clock caught his attention. 12:03 am, it read brightly through the darkened room. Reaching out to slowly run his fingers through Kaoru's soft hair he whispered, "Merry Christmas." 

A sleepy Kaoru managed to respond, "Merry Christmas Hikaru." Before snuggling closer and falling asleep. Even though the couple never said 'I love you' aloud, it wasn't needed. Their simple, 'merry Christmas' said enough for them to know how they truly felt. And of course, some things are better left unsaid.


End file.
